Rebuilding Our World
by pinkvampireheroine93
Summary: Stan and Shelly try to get Randy and SHaron back together while Kenny tries to get Stan and Kyle back together. THis is my first boyxboy fanfic. THe story's better than the summary. I just thought of this while hearing about last night's episode.plzreview
1. Chapter 1

Rebuilding Our World

Chapter 1

Stan couldn't sleep. It's been a week since Cartman, Kyle and Kenny broke off with him and his parents divorced. He was now in a new town stuck with his mother and his sister, Shelly.

"Turd? You awake?" Shelly was right next to Stan's bedside.

"Why?"

"I wanna see dad again. I'd never thought I'd be saying this, but I miss our old lives, so will you help me get them back together?"

"How? I think this time it's for good. No clubhouse will help us this time."

"Well, we'll sleep on it. Maybe we can talk them back together."

"But, mom already has a new boyfriend. I don't think they'll ever get back together."

"Stan, that's quitter talk! You never quit! I know how you are! I'm not gonna let you kill yourself over those other turds! That's my job!"

Stan sat up and looked at his feet. "You're right, but what can we do? We're only kids."

Shelly sat on the bed next to her little brother. "Stan, you've been involved with a lot of crap and you never let it eat at you! Are you really gonna let one asshole ruin the rest of your life? You wanna see the guys again right?"

Stan nodded. "Yes."

"Well, what would Kyle do? What would that Brian Boytano guy do? They'd think their way out of crap like this! They'd never quit!"

"You're right, sis! You talk to mom and I'll talk to dad! If that doesn't work, we can figure something else out!"

"That's the little turd I know and hate!"

Stan grinned. "I know you love me, Shelly!"

"Stan, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just need some of dad right now."

"Sure." Stan scooted over to let Shelly share with him.

"Thanks, Stan."

Stan felt oddly comforted with his sister in the room. "I miss dad too." He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here are the couples for this story:**

**Bunny, Creek, Style and Stenny**

Back at South Park, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle were eating lunch with the other boys. Kenny was unusually quiet. Even more quiet than usual.

"Kenny? Is everything alright?" Butters was the first one to realize Kenny's odd behavior.

Kenny couldn't lie to one of his best friends. He just couldn't. "I miss Stan." He mumbled.

"Who cares about him? He was a major buzz kill!" Cartman said bitterly.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. He began siding with Cartman more and more lately.

"How can you say that, Kyle? You're crazy about him, not this fat asshole!" Kenny stormed out of the cafeteria.

"He's got a point, you know." Token said.

"Who asked you?" Kyle snapped.

"Jesus, Kyle, he was just saying!"

Everyone looked at Butters. He sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to him."

"Kenny, we can't help that Stan moved!" Butters sat next to a crying Kenny in the hallway.

"I know that, but now he's just gonna remember us as complete assholes!"

"You're in love with him."

"Hell no! What gave you that idea?"

"When you died in the hospital last year…we thought…no we knew you'd never come back and…your last words were, 'where's Stan.'"

"Butters…"

"I think…Stan felt the same way back then you know? But we all mature and move on with our lives."

"You're not helping, Butters!"

"What I meant to say was I lost someone I deeply cared about and…I turned to you and…I'm over it now."

"You mean Pip?"

"Yeah, him."

"Yeah, I get that, but Stan's still out there somewhere!"

"Please, don't go emo on us, Kenny. You're the nicest kid I ever fell in love with." Butters covered his mouth. "Oh shit!"

Kenny blushed. "Awww, Butters! You're so sweet!"

Butters wrapped his arm around Kenny. "So what do you say? Wanna live life instead of becoming a super villain like me?"

"Super villain? Oh, Professor Chaos! Wait! That's it! Butters, I know how we can get Stan and Kyle back together!"

"How?"

"Remember when I fought you as Mysterion that night?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"

Before he could finish, Kenny said, "Stan and the others are the only ones who think I'm crazy when I tell them that I can't die! Meet me at my house tonight at six! No one will think to come visit me, since my house is shitty!"

"But, Kenny, Stan's parents are still divorced! He's probably halfway across the world by now!"

Kenny shook his head. "He can't be too far away! This is a foolproof plan! And I promise, if anything goes wrong, I'll just be back in my bed like nothing happened! But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Gotcha!"

"Oh and don't tell Cartman I was crying. He thinks I'm a wuss already for defending Stan."

"Okay!" The two boys walked back into the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, Stan, remember what I told you this morning. When dad comes in, we're gonna be as strong as steel, so no crying!"

"Right!" Stan was nervous. What if Randy came in with some oddball? What if that Roy guy decided to get back with Sharon? He was never good at staying strong with family relationship issues. The only time he stood up for what he believed in was when he, Cartman, Kyle and some other kids from his old school were protecting Terrance and Phillip and trying to stop the war with Canada.

"Don't wuss out on my Turd!"

"I won't." Stan hoped he could hold true to this promise.

_Ding Dong!_

Shelly opened the door before Sharon could get to it. "Dad! What a surprise!"

"Hey, Shelly! Where's Stan?"

"Dad! We thought you were in a terrible accident! That's why we called."

"Wait, what the hell is _she_ doing here? You said you wanted to see me alone!"

"Stanley and Shelly Marsh, what the f*** did you do? He's forbidden to see you ever again! You knew that?"

Shelly gave her little brother the "don't blow it" look.

"Mom, dad, Shelly and I were talking and we think you should get back together!" Stan finally said.

"So you called this asshole?" Sharon jabbed Randy in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Don't poke me, bitch!" Randy pushed Sharon.

"Guys, stop it! You're acting like a bunch of f***ing kids! I'm even more mature than you!" Stan's voice cracked.

Shelly knew Stan couldn't last any longer so she spoke up. "Stop fighting or I'll make you stop!" Randy and Sharon stepped away from each other. No one messed with Shelly. "We're just saying, we miss the good old days in South Park! We wanna go back to our old friends and our old school! It's the parents who influence their kids! You raised us to be better than this!" She indicated Randy and Sharon's bruises.

Stan wiped his eyes and put on a tough face. "We're a family! If you didn't like each other in the first place, then why did you get married and have us! Divorce is like…I don't know…hypocritical! You don't always have to get along but you made your wedding vows! I mean, siblings aren't allowed to leave each other or like run away! That's what divorce is! You shouldn't be running away from your problems! You work them out!"

"This issue is none of your concern! Now go upstairs!"

"But we-"

"Now!" Stan ran upstairs.

"Mom, we set this up as a meeting! We were just trying to help!" Shelly stormed upstairs.

"Get outta my house!"

"I'd be glad to!" Randy stormed out the front door.

Sharon walked into Stan's room where Shelly and Stan were. "Kids, I appreciate you trying to get us back together, but we just can't be anymore. I'm sorry. Look, I'm sorry it's like this. Maybe we can move back to South Park. I mean, I miss the other moms. It just has too many memories right now." She kissed both her kids on the head and headed out the door.

"Well, that went well." Stan rolled his eyes.

"There has to be some way we can show them the effects divorce has on kids."

"Well, she said we could move back to South Park soon, so we can get our friends back."

"I don't just want my friends, Stan. I want dad!"

"I miss him too."

"Wait! Why don't we see what made him unhappy about mom and find a way to fix it!" Shelly began pacing the room.

"How? Build a time machine?"

"No. We'll get an appointment with a psychologist!"

"Us?"

"For dad, turd!"

"Oh,"

"Hurry, turd! Look up great people who are good at looking at people's mental stuff!"

"Okay, okay!" Stan hopped on his computer and began scrolling through doctors in Denver.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you sure this will work, Ken?" Butters finished changing into Professor Chaos.

"It has to! Kyle and Stan said I'm like their best friend! They'd do anything to help me!"

"But, they know I'm Professor Chaos, so they'd know I'd never kill you!"

"Here, put these in your eyes!" Kenny handed the other blonde red contacts. "These will make you look demonic." He explained.

"I don't know. What if Cartman's spying on us? He'd definitely betray us."

"I've got a plan in case he sees everything!"

"What?"

Kenny leaned closer to Butters. "I told his mom, and she swore to keep him away from us."

"What if something goes wrong? What if-"

Kenny pressed his lips on Butters's. Then he moved back. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

Butters blushed. "Okay."

"Butters, someone's here to see you!"

"Shit! Butters, hide! I'll see who it is!" Kenny dashed upstairs.

"Oh, hey, Kenny! Are you two playing nice?"

"Yeah," Kenny opened the door. It was Craig and Tweek. "What now? Can't you see we're in the middle of something important here?" Kenny snapped.

"Gah!"

"Kenny, Tweek and I were just at Kyle's house. You're right! It's not the same without Stan. We should've treated him better. We're sorry for making you upset. We overheard your conversation with Butters. We wanna help get Stan and Kyle back together, too!"

"Did Cartman send you?"

"No."

"Gah! Sadness is way too much pressure!"

Kenny grinned. "Got that right, Tweek. I'll let Butters know we have some help."

"Kenny, do you like Stan?"

"Duh! We'd hang out all the time!"

Craig looked at Tweek for help. "Gah! This is too much pressure!" Tweek shook the stress off. "We mean, like, you know how me and Craig are dating? Like that."

Kenny let his friends inside and sighed. "It's complicated. If I tell you something, will you swear you won't make fun of me?" The other boys nodded. "I have a power. I can't die. Remember last year when I died from that disease? My last words were, 'where's Stan.'"

Craig and Tweek looked at each other; then at Kenny. "Kenny, why would we make fun of you? That's cool that you can't die."

"It's just, no one else believes me. Stan and Butters were the only ones who knew this. That's why I felt such a deep connection with Stan. The same with Butters. It's just different."

"Kenny, we didn't realize." Craig hated being soft at times. He shook it off. "Clyde wanted to come, but we told him to keep Kyle distracted."

"What about the others? Did they say anything?"

Tweek shook his head. "Not that we know of. Token was going to set up his computer so we can all talk to Stan if we wanted to. We told him, Clyde and Jimmy. That was it."

"Why didn't Jimmy come?"

"His mom set him up to go on Jay Leno's show tonight."

"I hate that guy! Come on, Butters is in the basement!"

The three boys walked downstairs. "Can I come out?"

"Yes, Butters. Craig and Tweek wanna help."

"Haha!" Butters jumped out from his hiding place.

Kenny told Butters of their conversation.

"Okay. Craig, you'll film. Tweek, guard the door and make sure Cartman doesn't barge in on us!"

"That's way too much pressure!"

"Come on, Tweek! You wanna help, don't you?"

"Y-yes. I'll do it!" Tweek rushed up the stairs.

Craig set up the camera.

"Okay, on the count of three! One…two…three!"

Craig hit the "record" button on the camera.

"Greetings! I, Professor Chaos, have your precious friend captured! I'm going to cut him up and feed him to giant mutant rats! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Stan, Kyle, help me!"

Craig turned the camera off. "Perfect!"

"Now we just need to send it to Stan and Kyle!"

The video was sent. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Goddamn it, Butters!"

"Shit! It didn't work!" Kenny said looking out the window, only to find just Kyle.

Butters opened the door. "Where's Stan?"

"Butters, I know you were faking! For God's sake, don't you know what my mom did when she saw that? She wanted to call the cops!"

"Well, we were just trying to get you and Stan back together." Butters looked like he was going to cry."

Kyle's face softened. "Butters, stay out of what goes on between me and Stan, alright?" He walked out the door.

Kenny punched the wall. "Damn it!"

"Ken, it was a nice try though."

"I don't wanna lose Kyle too!"

"Dude, maybe it wasn't the right thing! There has to be some other way!" Craig encouraged.

"He's got a point, Kenny."

Kenny broke down crying. "Gah! What're we gonna do? He's sobbing!"

Butters walked over towards the boy in the orange Parka. "It was a good plan, Ken. We just have to try harder, that's all!"

Kenny wiped his eyes. "You're right! We just have to work extra hard! We'll think of something more risky!"

"No. I don't mean that. I meant we can just try talking to them."

"Okay. You're right."

"We better go. Bye guys!" Tweek and Craig exited the house.

"I better go too. Bye, Butters!" Kenny left as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dude, you made Kenny cry! Why the hell did you do that?"

Kyle sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Craig began shaking the boy in the green hat. "All he wants is to see Stan again! You're just as much as a buzz kill as he was! Cartman told me everything! So don't go pretending you're perfect!"

"Kyle, one of your friend's is here!"

"Coming mom!" Kyle rushed to the door. "Hi, Kenny. Look, I'm sorry for snapping. I-"

"It's fine. I was being selfish. I just wanted Stan back, that's all."

"Kenny, I know how you feel. I was just pissed because my mom almost had a fit. I kinda want Stan back too."

"Kinda? Dude, you're crazy about him!" Clyde interrupted.

"Clyde, shut the f*** up!" Kyle shouted. He looked back at Kenny. "Kenny, please don't get involved."

"I'm sorry for getting involved, Kyle. This is your issue to deal with, not mine."

"Look, I'll call Stan in the morning, okay? I just got sick of him seeing everything as shit."

"I know. I was pissed at first, too, but people change."

"You're right. I shouldn't have treated him the way I did. I mean, we're best friends."

"All you have to do is call and apologize."

Kyle nodded. "I'll call him now." He picked up his cellphone can dialed Stan's cellphone number. "Hello?"

"What do you want? You call to pick on me more?" Stan snapped.

"No. I wanna apologize. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I realize now that you're the same Stan I love. You just matured."

"Thanks, Kyle. I love you too. But, I can't come back. My parents are still divorced. We're in Denver now. Shelly and I are trying to get them back together. My parents are in therapy now. The doctor didn't call us in yet. She's said it'll be a little while."

A faint voice in the background said, "Stanley and Shelly Marsh, the doctor will see you now."

"Listen, Kyle, I have to go now. Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Yes. Best friends forever. I'll call you tomorrow to see how everything went."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Kyle closed his phone and smiled. "Thanks, Kenny."

"I didn't do anything. It was you, Kyle. You taught yourself the lesson." Kenny grinned back.

"Did I hear correct? The dynamic duo of Kyle and Stan is back?" Clyde, Craig and Tweek rushed to Kyle and Kenny.

"Yes, we are back together. How am I gonna break this to Cartman though? He stopped hating me ever since I broke off with Stan."

"Don't worry about Cartman. He's a jerk." Clyde said.

"Well, I better go to bed. It was nice having you guys over. Oh, and Kenny, tell Butters I'm sorry for being a major asshole towards him."

"Okay." Kenny, Craig, Tweek and Clyde left the house and Kyle went up to his room.

"You made the right choice, Kyle." A familiar voice said.

Kyle looked around for the source of the voice. After making a full circle he saw a man with dark skin wearing an apron and a chef's hat. "Chef?"

Chef nodded. "Pip and I were watching over you children from Heaven. I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me? For what?"

"You and Stan made up. You two are best friends and now began dating. It's great that you two are friends again." Chef sat on Kyle's bed. "Stan is in a crisis and he needs you. His parents are divorced, and he is very upset. Now that he has you again, he feels a little better. A good friend is all you need sometimes. Don't forget that, Kyle." Chef vanished.

"Thanks, Chef." Kyle got his pajamas on and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stan and Shelly sat in the waiting room staring at the wall.

"Can we go now?"

"No, we can't, turd! We have to get our parents back together no matter what it takes!"

Stan sighed. "Shut the hell up, Randy!" Stan heard a smacking sound.

"Holy shit!" The boy in the blue poof-ball hat dashed into the doctor's office. "Mom! Dad!"

"Stanley! What did we tell you? We told you to stay out of this!" Sharon grabbed Stan's arm and dragged him out to the car.

"Mom! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Stan pulled back. "You two messed up! I'm not gonna suffer for what you did anymore!"

"Stanley! Get your ass back in the car, now!"

"No! I won't! I'll never speak to you again until you take us back home!" Stan ran into the nearby woods.

"Damn it, mom! Look what you've done!" Shelly ran after her brother.

"Shelly, I forbid you to go after him! Shelly! Get back here!"

"Staaaan!" Randy stopped in front of Sharon. "Look what you've done, bitch! If you just left the kids out of this-"

"This is your fault, too!" Sharon ran after her kids.

"Mr. Marsh! Where's Stan?" Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, Token, Tweek and Butters piled out of Liane Cartman's van.

"Be safe, Poopsykins!"

Sheila Broflovski was next to Liane. "C'mon, Liane, we better find Sharon!" The fat lady with orange hair hopped out of the car.

"You're right!" Linda Stotch pulled up next to the car. "Hey, Linda!"

"I'm here with Carol." Linda said softly.

"Don't tell me you four are getting involved with this divorce too!" Look it's our choice, okay?"

"Just tell us where they are, Randy!" Liane finally stepped out of her seat.

"They ran off into the woods! I don't care if you want to go after them or not."

"Randy, this is your fault! You are coming with us!"

"I can't, I'm meeting new friends at the bar!" Randy said bitterly.

"We didn't want to have to do this, but Carol, knock him out!"

"Why sure thing, Linda!" Carol Mccormick tossed a brick at Randy's head. "How's that for girl-err-female power?"

"Good one!" Liane and Sheila put randy on their shoulders. "Boys, run on ahead! The woods are dangerous! We'll take our time!"

"Right!" Without hesitation, the ten year olds hurried into the woods.

"Damn! Randy's heavy!"

"With all that beer he's been drinking, I'm not surprised." Linda said quietly.

"What're you implying?"

"Nothing."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Just making sure you weren't saying I was fat."

"Hurry! Into the woods! We're gonna lose them!" The four women dashed into the woods.

"Where are the children?" Chef's spirit appeared in front of them.

"Chef! Aren't you dead?"

"He's communicating with us."

"Carol, how do you know this stuff?"

"Why, my little Kenny dies all the time! He comes to me all the time to tell me he's safe!"

The other three women looked at each other. "You're so weird." Linda giggled.

"Chef, they're in the woods. Is something wrong?" Liane asked.

"Oh no! Women, there's a demon in there! Saddam sent him to attack anyone who enters!"

"You mean the Turkish dictator?"

Carol gasped. "That dictator who tried to take over the world during the war with Canada?"

Chef nodded. "You have to get the children out of there! It's dangerous!"

"What is Stan's still angry and won't leave?"

"Don't worry! I made a dodge ball team in Heaven! Pip's a part of it! He should be able to take out the demon! Now, hurry!" Chef's voice echoed as the four women carried Randy into the woods.

**A/N: The joke about Saddam being a Turkish dictator comes from an episode from season 2, the one that starred Terrance and Phillip. And, I really would rather you not ask how the boys squeezed into the car. But, I'd like y'all to review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stan was still running until he reached a clearing. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Stan?" Shelly sat on the grass next to her younger brother.

"Why does my life suck so hard right now?"

"It doesn't always have to be like this! We just have to try harder to get them back together!"

"How? They keep fighting and fighting! They'll never get back together! No matter how hard we try!"

Shelly wrapped her arm around Stan. "You know how I'd always be a jerk to you? Well, I'm really just jealous of you…I mean, you have perfect teeth, good grades and wonderful friends…I've always looked up to you…Remember that whole Terrance and Phillip thing? What about when you saved Chef from the succubus? I was like, 'wow, I wish I was that brave!' I mean, I'd never be able to do what you do, Stan!"

Stan wiped his eyes. "You're just saying that!"

Shelly shook her head. "No, I'm not. I may be a total bitch to you, but I really love you! I never want anything to happen to you!"

There was a chuckle coming from the bushes. "What the hell?" Stan got up. Shelly followed her brother to the bushes. Something black jumped in front of the two. Shelly put her body in front of Stan.

"What do you want?"

"Stan!" The figure mouthed.

"Shelly, look out!" Stan pushed Shelly out of the way of the demon's attack. It jumped inside Stan's head!

"Stan! Wake up! Wake up!" Shelly shook her unconscious brother. He opened his eyes. They were glowing red and his face had green lines on the cheeks. "Oh no! Help! My brother's been possessed!"

"Stan!" Kyle rushed over to Stan and Shelly. "What happened to him?" Stan jumped out of his sister's arms and began frothing at the mouth.

"He's been possessed by some sort of demon!"

"What?" Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Butters and Tweek made a half circle around Kyle and Shelly.

"Stanley!"

"Mom! Stay back! Stan's been possessed!"

Sharon fell to her knees. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have snapped at him like that! Now he hates me and is possessed!"

Shelly had to think of something fast. "It's not your fault, mom! This demon would've gone after Stan anyway!" She lied.

Sharon embraced her daughter in a hug. "Oh, Shelly! You're such a bad liar!"

"Uh, Mrs. Marsh, do you know how we can get Stan back?" Kenny asked.

"No. I don't know anything about demons. Only Randy does. But, he won't talk to me anymore."

"Mom, it's about time you two made up! For Stan's sake!"

"Oh, I can't now! I'm afraid Stan's gone forever!" Sharon began to sob.

Shelly got up and slapped Sharon in the face. "Mom, are you giving up on your own son? On this family? I can't believe you! You'd never quit until this family was protected! You're almost as stubborn as Kyle's mom! You're gonna give up over a little divorce? That's just f***ed up!"

Sharon got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "You're right! I can't let something like a divorce ruin our lives! Oh, and never hit me again!"

"Sorry, mom!"

"Stanley, this is your mother! I'm going to get help, I want you to try and find the strength to ward off this demon in the meantime!"

"Die!" Wind began to blow hard.

"Crap! We're too late!" Liane, Linda, Carol and Sheila placed Randy on the grass and ran to Sharon.

"Too late? You knew about this?"

"No. It's not like that! We saw Chef!"

"Chef? He came to you guys, too! Chef's spirit came into my room last night! He had a worried look in his face now that I'm thinking about it!"

"He said that Saddam sent a demon to kill anyone it finds!" Sheila stated.

Sharon gasped. "That dude Cartman fought?"

"Yes. It's not my fault this time, though!"

"I know, Sheila. How do we free my son?"

"Pip didn't come?"

"What?"

"His spirit? He was supposed to come."

"I didn't see him. How can we save Stan though?"

"Cheerio!" A blonde boy with a grayish newsboy hat and bowtie with a jacket appeared.

"Pip!"

"At your service!" Pip turned to face Stan. "Stanley, don't worry! I'm here to help!"

Stan growled. "Stan's dead! There's nothing you can do to stop me, you French pig!"

"What?" Everyone began to sob.

"You're lying! I can still feel his presence!" Pip took out a gold ball. "Oh, and another thing…DON'T CALL ME FRENCH!" He tossed the ball has hard as he could. It hit Stan right in the head.

"No!" The black demon was knocked into a tree.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Stan!" Kyle embraced his best friend in a hug.

The demon lunged at Sharon. "Mom, no!"

"I got this one!" Pip took out a pure white bow and arrow. The sacred arrow pierced the demon in the heart and he vanished.

"Thanks Pip!" Stan and Kyle rushed back into the group.

"Yeah, you're cooler than we thought!" Cartman grinned.

"Yeah, dude! Coming from Cartman, that's very special!"

"What the hell?" Randy finally woke up. "What just happened?"

"Dad!" Stan and Shelly gave Randy a big hug.

Sharon grinned. "Aw, look how happy they are!" Linda winked.

"Are you feeling a little Tweekish, dear?" Liane giggled.

"No, I know what she's thinking. Randy, the kids missed you a lot. I actually missed you a lot, too. I may not have been happy with you, but…I realize now that we destroyed the family with our choice." Sharon sat next to her ex-husband and the kids. "Maybe we can, you know, work something out."

"Uh, Sharon, I met a new hot lady though…"

"Dad!"

"Randy, how could you!" The other moms shouted.

"But, you're right, Sharon. We could've lost our son to that demon. Chef told me everything in my sleep." Randy got to his feet and stood up. "Sharon, will you remarry me? I promise, things will be better between the two of us!" He reached out for Sharon.

"I'd love to." Sharon took his hand and he pulled her up. "Shelly, Stanley, we're sorry. Will you forgive us?"

"Yes." Shelly took her parents' hands. She nodded at Stan.

"I agree!" The boy in the blue poof ball hat grabbed his parents' hands as well. Together, they made a small circle.

"Well, I better go now. We have a dodge ball tournament tomorrow! Goodbye, you guys!" With that, Pip vanished with the other boys waving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Within a month, life returned back to normal. Stan and his family were back in South Park for good this time.

Randy and Sharon remarried. Everyone was happy once again.

"I'm glad we're together again, Stan." Kyle, Stan and the other boys were at their usual lunch table at school.

Kenny grabbed Butters's hand. "Here it comes!"

"Oh boy!"

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand. "If they kiss, I'll be _sooo_ happy!"

"GAH!"

Everyone kept staring at the two, until Stan said. "Guys, this is just plain shit!" He covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. "Goddamn it!"

"Dude, it's fine!" Everyone began laughing.

"Anyway, Stan, I love you! I don't want you to forget that…ever!"

"I love you, Kyle!" The two locked lips for about thirty seconds.

The other boys began clapping. "This is what I call a happy ending!"

Pip appeared. "God bless us, everyone!" He winked and faded away.

THE END

**A/N: Please review! I know this was kinda rushed, but I still have 2 other fanfics I'm working on!**


End file.
